Ice Maiden
Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Ice Maiden Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Female Age: Ageless Classification: Greater Ice Elemental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics (Possesses Acrobatics 145 and Jump 105), Peak Human Stealth (Possesses Stealth 35), Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 45 and Search 25), Social Influencing (Possesses Persuasion 50), Ki Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Minor Weather Manipulation, Pseudo-Invisibility (Due to its translucent bodies, is nearly impossible to see in a snowy environment), Heat Absorption, Longevity, Illusion Creation, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Can create a blizzard) Speed: Superhuman (26.66 m/s) to at least Transonic combat speed and reflexes, far higher when using Sensuishokakera (It dodge ability increase by +50, making her as fast as a Chthon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ Durability: Large Building level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Melee, up to 50 m with Cryokinesis Standard Equipment: none notable Intelligence: High, considered to be pretty tactical in combat Weaknesses: Fire based attacks. If she do not visit a place with temperatures below 20º C once a month she risk dying Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ice Storm:' At will, an Ice Maiden is capable of unleashing a terrible storm of snow and ice that freezes everything around her in a few moments. Her body is at the center of the storm, and the wind and snow cover a 50 m radius *'Eternal Cold:' By sacrificing half of her essence, an Ice Maiden can dramatically reduce the temperature in a 30 foot radius around her for a fraction of a second, freezing everything *'Ice Kiss:' The Kiss of an Ice Maiden can be fatal, as she absorbs body heat and freezes her victims. This damage increases the Ice Maiden’s Life Points as if it were drain damage. This ability only works on living beings with the ability to breathe *'Hyoushin, Ice Eruption:' The Ice Maiden focuses the cold of her body into one of her extremities (usually her right fist) and punches the ground, creating an eruption of ice crystals that moves in a line towards her target. This technique is a ranged attack with a range of 50 m, affecting all who are touched by the attack path *'Sensuishokakera, Thousand Fragments Of Crystal:' Using the cold in her surroundings, the Ice Maiden enables her body to move like a thousand flowing crystals, easily dodging any attack directed against her *'Shinkyou, Celestial Mirror:' If the Maiden is in an area of intense cold, she can surround herself with six identical images of herself made of ice. Then, while she maintains the Ki Technique, these images can act as independent beings alongside her. Of course, they are not real, so they cannot touch things or cause harm, but realizing their nature is nearly impossible by conventional means Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) Hiei's Profile (Note: Spirit Detective Arc Hiei was used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Chi Users Category:Weather Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Heat Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Illusionists Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Tier 8 Category:Acrobats Category:Social Influencers Category:Stealth Masters